


Yellow Ribons

by Cescky



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, domestic AU, happy family and a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY APRIL'S FOOL!</p>
<p>Darkhorse request:<br/>Valjean, Javert, Cosette. Decorating possibly involving ribbons. </p>
<p>And decoration she's going to get ;)</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy it!! Every single comment is highly appreciate it! They motivate me to write more. </p>
<p>A BIG SHOUT OUT to my beta reader ❤❤❤ You make all my works better, thanks you so much! <br/>Please go and send her a hug in her ask; She does amazing art of Hamilton:<br/>http://reversibledoll.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Ribons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkhorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/gifts).



Cosette woke up around eight. She was walking down to have breakfast with his two fathers when she found the entrance of the kitchen decorated with a bright yellow tape. She looked at it curiously and a little confused, not knowing what it was about. She extended her hand to touch it but was stopped by one of her dad, Javert, who was in full uniform.

 

\- Don’t touch it, Cosette dear, something terrible happened in our kitchen – he said frowning. He sounded dead serious, but in Cosette’s opinion he always did, even when things weren't in reality that bad. She has learned not to take his hard attitude so seriously, after all, she knew that his two parents love her very much.

 

\- What is it? – she asked with an innocent smile. – Are we redecorating home, dad? – she asked – I think yellow is a beautiful colour – The little girl was almost giving a thumb up for the colour decision, if it wasn't for Javert, who took softly her hand so she would stop touching the tape.

\- No, dear, it’s not ab-- - he tried to explain.

\- May I help? Is this a surprise for papa? I think if we add some ribbons on the side it would look even prettier! – She smiled in that way that makes Javert’s heart melt away. After all, when Valjean decided to adopt Cosette he was afraid that the little girl would never love him, so every show of affection was like a little treasure for him to keep. He sighed. What else could he do anyway? If he tries to explain what had actually happen in the kitchen it might scare her daughter.

 

\- Yeah sure, help me close the way---I mean, decorate or something – he sighed once more, giving the little girl the tape. This made Cosette incredibly happy, she started putting the tape all around the kitchen and even tried to do two ribbons for each side of the door.

 

Once she was done, with a bit of help of Javert, Valjean decided to appear in the front door, he had shovel and broom on both of his hand.

 

\- Good morning, princess! – he smiled widely at the little girl who ran to his lap and hugged one of his legs, tightly.

\- Good morning, papa! Dad and me are decorating, do you like it? – she smiled brightly.

Valjean giggled softly, loving how innocent was his daughter. She was the definition of adorable.

\- I see...decoration, right? – he winked at Javert who frowned, a little bit ashamed.

\- It’s still a serious matter – he whispered to himself. He was doing his duty, but he couldn’t say no to the little girl either.

\- What is a serious matter, da? – Cosette asked to Valjean, pulling his father shirt softly. Javert seemed to tense immediately.

\- It’s nothing to worry about – he said softly smiling to her.

\- There’s been a murder in the kitchen – Javert said in his serious voice.

\- What?! – Cosette jumped and hides behind Valjean.

 

Valjean put the things he had on his hands on a side, and hugged the little one.

 

\- Your dad is exaggerating, it’s about mr. Potbellied – He started. But the little girl interrupt him with a broken voice, about to start crying.

\- Did something happen to Mr. Potbellied?! –

\- No! – Valjean hugged her with care, so she wouldn't cry.

\- That fat cat brought us a graveyard to the kitchen! – Javert said, being unable to control himself, clearly angry at their pet. Mr. Potbellied a ginger fat kitten Cosette found abandoned and couldn’t let go.

\- Mr. Potbellied likes to hunt. – Valjean tried to explain.

\- And I don’t even know how he does it, being as fat as he is! – Javert exclaimed.

 

\- He’s not fat, daddy! – Cosette complained. – He’s just fluffy! I want to see my kitty! – She put the tape away, entering the kitchen. The small cat was there on the floor next to a chalk outline of a mouse. Without waiting for the adults, she took her pet into her arms. Javert who was following her, looked at the cat in a way that expressed how upset he was; the fat kitten was a murderer, and the kitchen need it to get disinfected before her daughter would start playing there. He was about to say something but the feeling of Jean Valjean’s hand against his own made him stop, sighing softly.

 

\- Come, darling are you hungry? – Valjean asked to his daughter. She nodded and went to the kitchen table sitting with the ginger menace on her lap.

Javert, now defeated went to take off the police band of the house. But when Cosette noticed what he was up to, she ran to his dad, almost jumping to his legs.

 

\- Please don’t, dad! … Yellow does really suits our home.


End file.
